villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Collector (Little Big Planet)
The Collector is the main antagonist of the 2008 puzzle-platforming video game LittleBigPlanet, and a minor character in its sequels. He is an arrogant inventor that steals and kidnaps in an attempt to use his assets to become the greatest Creator Curator in the Craftverse. Biography ''LittleBigPlanet'' The Collector is first seen in the level "Skate To Victory" of the Gardens, disguised as Sackboy's ally Dumpty. He watches over the proceedings silently. Later, he is seen peeking through the haunted castle's windows. In the Savannah, he is seen again, disguised as the Meercat in the VIP room of the Night Club. Finally, the Collector reveals himself and his nature in the Wedding level "The Darkness". After Don Lou's dog falls down a pit, the Collector is seen rocketing up in a machine, carrying the captured dog away and laughing evilly. In the Canyons level "Boom Town", he is seen again, abducting Frida and Don Lu during their honeymoon. In the Metropolis level "Subway", he was seen carrying Ze Dude up an elevator shaft. Sackboy gives chase, and eventually manages to foil the attempted kidnapping, though Ze Dude is not grateful. Later, at the beginning of the Islands level "Endurance Dojo", he is seen carrying a load of sushi and dolls away. In the Temples level "The Dancer's Court", he is seen again, kidnapping a dancer and laughing maniacally. He manages to kidnap all the Curator Creators and their allies, and locking them inside cages in his lair in the Wilderness. Sackboy goes to the Wilderness, where he is informed by the Bear that the Collector kidnapped his family. Sackboy makes his way through the frozen tundra, soon coming upon the Collector's machines and hostile minions. Sackboy gets through and meets the General, who proclaims that the Collector has gone too far, and that he is betraying him to help Sackboy. The General gives Sackboy access to the Bunker, and Sackboy goes in and fights off the death machines. After navigating the Bunker, Sackboy frees the Professor, who admits he was forced to make the Collector's machines. He helps Sackboy make it to the Collector's Lair, where all of the Creator Curators and victims are held. Sackboy manages to free them, then goes up to the Collector's house to confront him. The Collector mocks Sackboy, and uses an elevator to bring him down to a metallic basement to face his death machines, including a giant spiked fist that shoots electric orbs and a giant mech suit that launches electricity and drops explosives. After a long battle, Sackboy destroys the Collector's machines, and the Collector is sent fleeing. Sackboy gives chase, and the cowering Collector admits that he was just doing all of his evil-doings because he had no friends. Just then, the King and the Creator Curators show up, and the King encourages the Collector to go out into the community and make friends, lifting him up and showing him how many potential friends he has. The Collector has a change of heart, and becomes a heroic Creator Curator. ''LittleBigPlanet 2'' During the events of LittleBigPlanet 2, the negative energy produced by the Negativitron causes many residents of the Craftverse to go insane, the Collector being one of them. He is institutionalized in Eve's Asylum, where he sits laughing insanely. After the Negativitron's defeat, the insanity is broken and everyone returns to normal. ''LittleBigPlanet 3'' The Collector makes a few cameo appearances throughout the game, appearing in the tutorial level. ''LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home'' In the DLC story, the Collector is among the Creator Curators invited to Larry Da Vinci's celebration of Sackboy, Oddsock, Swoop, and Toggle. Personality The Collector is a small, menacing, envious character who is determined to kidnap other Creator Curators and their friends and become the ruler of LittleBigPlanet. For the majority of the story mode, the Collector is egotistical, arrogant, and selfish, only caring about his own desires and looking down upon all others. However, after his defeat, he breaks down and reveals his true nature to be cowardly and insecure, finally revealing that he only acted out because he was lonely and thought that ruling the world would make people be his friends. Gallery Images collectormachine.jpg|One of the Collector's machines. Videos Little Big Planet - The Last Level "The Collector" Trivia *The Collector is the most encountered character in the game, appearing at least once in every world. *The song that plays during the final battle with the Collector is the classic Cantata "The Battle on the Ice" composed by Sergei Eisenstein for the 1938 Russian film Alexander Nevsky. Navigation Category:LittleBigPlanet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Insecure Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Possessed Objects Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighters Category:Enigmatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Egotist Category:Humanoid Category:Redeemed Category:Hegemony